LOVE IS SPECIAL
by STAILS565
Summary: A band story, Gunner Jensen, one of the back up vocalist of The Expendables have feelings for Yin Yang but he doesn't know how to tell. would anything be the same if he tells.\?


**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: YO, Yang here**

**STAILS: I don't know why, but this is just you guys as a band.**

**YIN YANG: Cool, now the disclaimer**

**STAILS: Yes, Yang, please, say it**

**YIN YANG: STAILS565, no Copyright intended.**

**STAILS: Thank you**

**YIN YANG: No prob**

_**LOVE STORY**_

_**PROLOUGE **_

" okay, another day, another concert done", a white bald man said, coming to lay in a sofa.

Another said," that is true,' a phone ring', its Lacy again'.

' well answer it Christmas', an Asian man said, he was leaning against a wall.

Lee replied," alright, be right back', he went out in the hall and answered his girlfriend.

_**GUNNER'S POV:**_

I was looking out of a window we were in a hotel room. It was pretty big so we had to share rooms. Yin Yang my roommate also the one who I fell in love with was reading from a Chinese printed novel at the sofa the others were out.

' _how im I gonna tell'? _I thought, when I was seeing him. He looked at me from were he was reading.

' Gunner your alright ?" he asked, I looked at the floor fast I felt myself blush of embarrassment.

I said,' im fine Yang, Im fine". We were alone, it's the perfect time to tell him but how. Does he feel the same way about me?

Then I felt his presence next to me, I look at him. Oh how I want to kiss him now.

" your not yourself, lately whats wrong with you, Gunner, please tell me," He asked, I really wanna tell but I can't he might be straight, and he will not feel the same way.

I just said, looking away," im alright, Yang I got nothing to tell". He looks down at the floor, he got a sad look. ' _im so sorry, I really wanna tell you but, did you feel the same way about me"? _

" OH YEAH!, THAT WAS AWESOME", We heard Caesar yelled happy, he first enter. Yin Yang and I looked at the others coming in.

Road had his ears covered then he uncovered them," whoa, you almost make me deaf idiot".

"Hey, sorry about that, I just love it man", Our African American said, happily, he went to the kitchen.

Yang asked," what happened that made Caesar all happy about it"? looking at Road.

" well, he got all happy about it cause, well, were together now", Our Drummer said, with a happy expression on his face.

Barney came to Road, he put a hand on our Drummers shoulder and said," nice job, Road, to get hooked up with Caesar".

" why thank you, you were the first to get together with someone , sometimes I still can't believe were all Bi sexuals", Road, said smiling.

Yang replies," I might be straight Road, I might be straight, not bi our gay".

_**BARNEY'S POV:**_

When Yang said, that, I saw a pain expression on Gunner's face.

' _he have feelings for Yang huh?' _I thought, looking at our one of our back up vocalists.

" You might be straight, Yang?" we heard Billy's voice coming from the door that Caesar ad Road came from.

Our Asian man just replies," yeah, I think I might not be Bi. Or gay, but Straight, I hope im Bi."

" WE HOPE SO TOO"! Caesar voice, came from the kitchen.

I look at Gunner, he look at me, he knows what I need him for. I left for the Hall.

_**GUNNER's POV:**_

I saw Barney leaving, 'He_ knows of my feelings for Yang huh'? _I guessed. I follow were he went.

" You have feelings for Yang right?", I heard Barney said, he was leaning against the wall, with his arms cross over his chest. I look at him, then down.

I just answered," Yes, I have feelings for him".

" you need to tell him Gunner, before, someone steals him away from you, you got to", Our lead singer said, with a concerned look on his face.

I just reply," How, im I gonna tell him, how, he might hate me Barney, im not ready to tell him". I feel tears coming down my cheeks.

" Gunner, you're his dark side, if he falls in love with another, youll die, and we don't wanna lose you," Barney said, looking at me.

I walk to a wall, I put my right arm on it, forearm on the wall, I look down and said," this feelings for him are strong, Barney, how im I gonna tell? How".

" you gotta know where the time is right, for right now hide it Gunner just hide it", Barney said, he then left me in the hall.

**STAILS: Im done, okay, sorry, for a fast writing.**

**YIN YANG: Okay, so review. **

**STAILS: Review, even you my friend, ^_^**

**YIN YANG: Reviews will be honored, ^_^**


End file.
